


I Got An Injection Of Love From The Erection, My Best Friend Thinks I'm Just Humping Guys

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bearded Steve Rogers, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Falling In Love, Impregnation, Inspired by Music, Knotting, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Pregnancy Kink, References to Blink-182, References to Knotting, Sex, Title from a Blink-182 Song, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: When Wanda Maximoff's heat cycle begins, there's only one person that the needy Omega can turn to, Steve Rogers, the Alpha of her dreams.Steve has been crushing on Wanda for fuck knows how long, wanting nothing more than to take the Omega and make her his. So when her cycle starts and she turns to him for help......it's one hell of a fuckin' happy accident.





	I Got An Injection Of Love From The Erection, My Best Friend Thinks I'm Just Humping Guys

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to whoever decided that Steve needed to cosplay as Chris Evans during Infinity War. The whole bearded look was easily his hottest, and I thank you for that.

//

_“You can leave now and beat the traffic, or you can stick around and beat your meat!”_

_\- Mark Hoppus, The Mark, Tom, And Travis Show (The Enema Strikes Back!)_

//

  _ **(You All Meet At A Bar... / Androids And Electric Sheep / Ava Max Gets Me Horny / I Dream Of Chris Evans / You Show Me Love And Give Me Warmth / The Four-Hundred-Dollar Phone Bill)  
**_

//

There’s a diner in Brooklyn, where all the couples come to share a meal together.

It’s a nice little thing, there exist a series of booths, mostly clean, with rips and tears in the cushions here, there and everywhere, and adjacent to the kitchen where a greasy beefcake with an attitude who calls himself a chef resides, there’s a countertop that always seems to be shiny, no matter what happens to it. Picture, if you will, the evening sun shining over Brooklyn, the dying light flowing as easily as the last vestiges of sunshine over a river in the wilderness. Picture, if you will, the glint of it’s rays pouring through the open windows of the diner. Picture, if you will, a couple that stands out from all the others, not because of any particularly ongoing scene or because they’re different in the sense that would send lawyers a-scrambling, but, because they are a couple, and yet not a couple.

It is here, in this little diner, that Wanda Maximoff, Omega, unbonded, and in the very early stages of her heat cycle for the month, sits in a booth, directly across from her friend of many years, Steven Grant Rogers, an Alpha, and, if we’re to be frank, the kind of person that Wanda would throw herself at, were it not for the fact that this is a public setting and there’s the little issue of the booth’s table between them. And so, it is here, with a bite of her food, Eastern European in origin, because this particular diner serves basically everything because the greasy lunkhead in the kitchen is surprisingly versed in all matters cooking, that Wanda Maximoff eyes up Steve Rogers.

_I love his beard. It’s so hot on him._

Chewing her food, the Omega was quite content to admire the sight of the man in front of her. Steve, for his part, was rather oblivious to her observations, mainly because the musclebound, blonde-haired bearded man had seen fight to order the greasiest cheeseburger he could get, stuffed with enough bacon to probably kill a lesser man on the spot from cholesterol overload. There was, of course, the appropriate accompaniment of fries and a bottle of ketchup, decidedly emptier than it had been about twenty minutes ago, but these little details were lost in the fact that Wanda was busy admiring _Steve_ , not the food he was eating.

Steve was...hot.

Well, perhaps that was a bit of an understatement. To an Omega in the very beginning stages of her heat cycle, he was _alluring._ He was _attractive._ He was a man cast from a mold, a sculptor’s masterpiece. Steve was fit, the leather jacket and grey shirt he was wearing only accentuated the way his muscles framed his body. His hair was thick, a bit long on certain sides, and he had a beard, a nice, thick thing that was quite complementary for someone of his stature. Quite fitting for an Alpha, in all honesty.

All in all, he was, for lack of a better set of words, the very definition of a _bad boy._

And that was exactly what Wanda wanted.

You see, for all his machoness, that hot, manly look that would’ve made a tattooed knife-wielding spaceman fawn over him, Steve was...adorable. He was a good friend, always there for her when she needed him. He was fun to hang around, a good man, a loyal friend, there in good times and in bad. He was Wanda’s rock to hold onto, her port in a storm, and, in some ways, her knight in shining armor.

_I wouldn’t mind being bonded to Steve._

Musing on that thought, Wanda took another bite of her food and went back to the task of finishing off her meal. Steve was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect Alpha for her. With her heat upon her, she imagined he’d come to her aid in the usual manner, that is, keeping others with less-than-pure intentions from coming after her, but this particular time, her mind began to entertain another thought-line. Having had no relationships, prior or current, Wanda didn’t see a need for birth control. She was quite content to use her hands and toys, thank you very much, she didn’t need an Alpha to do any pleasing for her. But Steve was the exception. Many a night, she had fantasized about him being the one to take her, to fill her with his cock and shoot load after load of his semen into her fertile womb. If there was one person that she’d willingly mate with, bond to and bear pups for, it would’ve been Steve.

Of course, the man was oblivious to her feelings, in the kind of way that was best described as...frustrating. Steve was a good friend, a _very_ good friend, but to say that the man didn’t particularly know how to deal with romance was some kind of an understatement. Apparently, until he’d been corrected on the matter, he thought that _fondue_ was some kind of allegory for _fucking,_ which was either the funniest thing Wanda had heard or the stupidest. So it kind of made sense that he hadn’t noticed her feelings for him, always assuming that her being a bit cuddly during her heat was just the natural order of things.

At this point, Wanda suspected anything short of tackling him wouldn’t work.

Finishing her meal with a single, final bite, Wanda excused herself to the bathroom. She had been feeling a bit hot today, and not in the _I’m so beautiful_ way, but in the _Did someone forget to turn on the AC?_ way. Stepping past the threshold of the diner and into the bathroom, where the smell of foods cooked and consumed was far less prevalent for reasons that shall remain unnamed, Wanda tasted the scent in the air.

Well, it was official, her heat cycle had started.

_Aw, fuck._

//

Do bearded alphas dream of hot, sexy sultry-accented omegas?

That’s a good question, and frankly an oddball of one, but the answer was yes, given that, as she walked away, Steve Rogers gazed upon the swaying, sashaying body of Wanda Maximoff and bravely attempted to suppress the reaction _down south_ that was currently occurring.

_She’s so hot._

Steve liked Wanda. Plain and simple. He liked her in the kind of way that made him want to pin her to the nearest surface and claim her. He also liked her friendship and her personality, and because he wasn’t the kind of dick who _pushed boundaries_ and did _wrong_ things, he was quite content to do this thing we call ‘wait’. Wanda was a good friend. She was friendly, had a good sense of humor, and was the kind of woman who would’ve made anyone happy. She was hard working, diligent, and an absolute delight to be around, not because she was the funniest or the most gregarious, though she had ample amounts of said qualities on hand, but because she was kind. She was...a beautiful woman, in both mind and body. Steve was glad she was his friend, and while admitting it would’ve required anything short of an act of god and/or some other catastrophe going on, he wanted her to be his mate. Wanda was a great friend, it’d be a simple matter to translate that kind of quality into a relationship, and a lot more.

At this point, he was pretty sure he was gonna have to stab Bucky the next time he saw him. The man was making more of those _kissy-noises_ that he was fond of doing whenever Steve brought up Wanda, and it was starting to get a teensie bit annoying. Really, they were just friends, however much he wanted it to be more.

Meal eaten and plates carefully stacked for ease of the waiter’s convenience, Steve paid the check, devoting about as much attention to the task as a nymph frolicking in the woods would pay to the ground beneath her feet, which would amount to a numerical sum somewhere around the low single positives. And with that, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom doors the moment that Wanda came out, looking a bit antsy. That wasn’t a good sign, not one bit. It meant one of two things, either her meal hadn’t agreed with her, or it was her time of the month.

When he caught a whiff of the scent that the woman exuded, he knew it was the latter.

“You okay?” He asked, swiveling to match Wanda as they walked out of the diner.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Said the woman, even though her expression and body language indicated anything _but_ being good. Deciding that questioning her words would probably be a mistake, Steve simply walked with Wanda to the car, eager to go home.

//

The first one into the house, Wanda padded upstairs and into her bathroom the moment she got a chance to. Yanking her clothes on and turning on the shower, she stepped inside and relished in the sensation of the water, washing away the day. _This sucks._ She thought. She had _plans_ for the weekend, being able to do things, go out, but it looked like she was going to be spending her time indoors with a shotgun. As she let the water pour down on her, she wondered if it would be worth it to just let this thing ride out. If there was ever a time to go have this problem solved, _now_ would be it, especially with Steve in the house.

The man _was_ her heart’s desire after all. It’s not like he’d refuse if she went into his room, all naked and exuding pheromones and wanting nothing more than to ride him-

-something inside of her snapped. Goddammit, she _wanted_ Steve. _Needed_ him.

And so, the wheels inside her mind began to turn.

Yanking the shower handle down, cutting off the flow of water, Wanda climbed out of the shower, grasped frantically at her towel, and dried off with an alacrity usually not seen in the woman. She didn’t even bother grabbing her clothes, because there was only one thing to do, and she wouldn’t be needing clothes anytime soon.

//

There’s a saying about unstoppable forces and immovable objects.

What relevance it has to this conversation is mainly philosophical, because at this particular point in time, Steve was torn between attempting to go to sleep, and attempting to masturbate and _then_ go to sleep. The scent of Wanda’s pheromones had sent his body into overdrive, and try as he might, the bearded man just couldn’t get the taste out of his head. Because _of course_ Wanda tasted like flowers. Closing his eyes, he saw nothing but Wanda. The way her hair flowed around her head, the way her skin gleamed in the sunlight, the curves of her form, the soft hazel of her eyes, no matter what he did, all he saw was Wanda.

Wanda. Wanda. _Wanda._

And so, glad that he had only chosen to wear boxers after a shower of his own, Steve casually shimmied the damn things off, kicked them off the mattress, and sent a hand downwards to attend to his cock. His other one went and covered his eyes, blocking out what little light there was in the room, mainly because he wanted total darkness, so his fantasy about Wanda would go rather unblemished by that pesky thing we call a lamp.

Fingers wrapped around his cock, and, grip established, Steve began to stroke.

And so, his mind turned loose a key. Thoughts, visions and dreams of Wanda flowed out of his subconscious, and he found himself envisioning Wanda in so many different ways. He imagined her, lips around his cock, her breasts enveloping his length, taking him inside of her and riding him, the list went on and on. He wondered what it would be like to claim Wanda, to sink his teeth, gently of course, into the nape of her shoulder and leave a mark there for all the world to see. He would’ve loved nothing more than to pin Wanda into the bed and claim her, covering her in cum and seeding her fertile, vulnerable womb with cum. That last part in particular made him buck and moan. He knew Wanda hadn’t bothered with contraceptives, reasoning that she wasn’t going to be fucking anyone and therefore had no need of the things, and that set off a fire in his spine.

Fuck, just the _thought_ of being able to sire pups with her made him want to cum. Given the chance, he’d fill her with pups, fuck her senseless, over and over, until he was certain she’d be a mother.

Moaning softly, Steve heightened his pace. He needed relief, and now, and he didn’t really care much for silly things like _stamina_ and _patience_. He’d have time to mull over that later. Right now, all he wanted was to fulfill his fantasy of shooting his seed inside of Wanda and making her a mother. As his thoughts shifted to visions of Wanda, pregnant with his pups, Steve began to imagine what her body would look like. Her breasts would swell with milk for their children, her belly full of his pups. He’d put a ring on her finger, call her his wife, tell her-

A hand gently landed on his arm.

“Is this a private party, or may I join?” Went the voice of the woman he wanted most.

And, just as his makeshift blindfold vacated his orbitals, his eyes shot open.

“Wanda…” He breathed.

//

“Hi.”

A little smile spread across the face of the omega, as she looked down at the alpha, who, at the moment, was eying her up like he was a lion and she was a tantalizing impala. Which, for all intents and purposes, she very well may have been. “I’m in heat.” She said, resisting the urge to just leap on the bed and sink herself down onto Steve’s cock, which he had so thoughtfully been working before she’d slipped into his room and made her entrance into his private life.

“Please help me.” Wanda added, because she was polite like that.

And, a moment later, Steve reached out, grabbed the naked woman, and yanked her onto the bed. His lips crashed into hers with the force of a comet, and Wanda found herself returning the feverish devotion with which he began to direct towards her frame. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, and she returned the gesture, holding onto Steve for dear life as he rolled them around and pinned her securely to the bed.

She liked that, actually. It felt nice, being pinned beneath Steve.

“I want you.” He said, in that blunt manner of his, and she responded by arching her hips upwards, her body making the briefest of contact with his cock.

“Take me.” She said. Silly things like foreplay and oral and generally anything other than wholehearted _fucking_ and _breeding_ and _mating_ would really just have to wait. Right now, all she wanted was relief, relief from that hazy feeling of her heat, and relief from the emotional miasma that was her feelings for the alpha above her frame. And, because he was just as desperate for relief as she was, Steve’s cock slipped inside of her cunt, drawing a moan of delight out of Wanda. He was fully erect, not a surprise, given what he had been doing _before_ she interrupted him, but she could tell that this was everything he wanted and then some.

She wanted it too.

Surrendering herself to her heat, Wanda moaned as Steve began to move. Some semblance of control remained, and he started off slowly, not wanting to hurt her. _All the more reason to love him._ Thought the omega, as she craned her neck in the universal manner of submission and let him pepper the exposed skin with kisses.

“If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.” Steve said.

“It’s not a dream.” She said, flashing a smile. And to prove the point, she kissed him again. And then her arms spread out, and she gestured at them, a clear indicator for him to take them, holding her by her wrists and pinning her securely in place. He obliged the gesture, applying firm, if gentle, pressure against her arms, not once stopping the thrusting movements of his hips.

“Mine.” He said, leaning down and giving Wanda’s shoulder a gentle bite. “All mine.”

“Alpha-” Wanda gasped out, as his hands left her arms and went towards her breasts, Steve exploring everything that she had to offer. “Oh, alpha-” Her arms hooked around the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, one he was only too eager to give.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Steve whispered, pressing a thumb against the apex of her breasts. “I’ve dreamt of you so many times, wishing I could do this to you.” Breathing deeply, Steve moaned with delight at the taste that the omega beneath him exuded.

“And what did you wish you could do?” Asked the pinned woman, and all of Steve’s thoughts broke loose.

“I want you to bear my pups.” The bearded man said, getting the most pressing desire off his chest. Fingers danced upwards through the air and came to rest on Wanda’s face, and his previous demeanor, that of an alpha taking an omega in a gentle-ish manner, became very romantic, very caring. “I want to cum inside of you and make you a mom. I wanna have a family with you, pups, lots of pups, _our pups_ , I want it all with you.” And, because his brain was not particularly inclined towards being tactful, graceful, or any manner of poetic other than things relevant to _let’s knock this hot sexy woman up!,_ he kept spouting out combinations of said aforementioned rambles, at least, until Wanda returned the gesture and cupped his face with a free hand, while the other one remained where it was, firmly holding him in place.

“I’d love to be a mom.” Wanda said, giving Steve a kiss. “I’d love to bear your pups, Steve. There’s no one else I’d want to have them with. Just you. _Only_ you.” She didn’t miss the subtle way his breath hitched, that little delighted noise he made. “Bond with me.” She hissed into his ear. “Take me, Steve. Claim me.”

Steve gave another moan, and Wanda made a trilling noise with her throat, squirming a bit as she felt his cock twitch. He was close, if she had to guess, and so, her legs swept upwards, locked around his hips and held him in place. “You know very well how fertile I am…” She drawled. “No birth control, no condoms, nothing. You must be aching to put your seed in me and give me your pups.” Her voice had a lilting tone to it, and her fingers ran along his spine, making Steve shift and shudder _just so._

“Yes-” Steve bit out, his thrusts speeding up as Wanda’s actions knocked him towards his climax, pushing the omega ever closer to her own. “Fuck, Wanda…”

“Knock me up Steve, knock me up-” Wanda gasped, heart racing. “Give me your pups!” Her fingers leap upwards, pulling him down. “Make me a mom, please, Steve, I wanna be all yours…”

His lips collided with hers, and a second afterwards, Steve came. His cock twitched inside of Wanda’s cunt, shooting rope after rope of cum inside of her pussy. Moaning delightedly, Wanda’s own orgasm overtook her, and she shuddered, gasping between kisses as Steve filled her fertile womb with his cum. “Yes…” Wanda moaned, basking in the sensation of being claimed. It was euphoric, the feeling of finally having that missing piece in her soul filled. She drank deeply of Steve’s taste, relishing in the scent of her alpha. Every thrust of his hips, every rope of cum that he spilled into her was a blessing. She kissed him, again and again, until at last, their bodies gave one final wave of pleasure and they collapsed unto each other, exhausted, sated, and finally at peace.

“...Wanda…” Steve whispered, an eternity later, when he’d recovered enough of his breath to speak.

“Oh, Steven.” She whispered back, giving him a weak, content smile. Her fingers interlaced with his. She didn’t need to say anything, the little gestured said all that there was that needed to be said.

_I belong to you, alpha. I’m yours, forever._

He kissed her. Pressed his lips to her gently, giving her a smile of his own. “I love you, Wanda.” He said, after a moment’s silence. “I’ve loved you for a long, long time...and I just haven’t found a way to say it. Not until now.”

“I love you too.” Wanda said, smiling up at him. “It means so much to me, knowing that you feel the same way.

“I guess Bucky’s hunch was right after all.” He said, pressing his forehead against hers. “He’s gonna be smug for weeks.”

“I guess there goes his spot for godfather of our pups, then.” Wanda responded, causing Steve to laugh.

“You know...we’re kinda stuck like this for awhile.” She said in a low, sultry tone, causing Steve to stiffen in anticipation. “We could...make sure I’m carrying your pups. If yoúre up to it, of course.”

“Didn’t even need to ask, Wanda.” Steve said.

And so, they resumed.

//

“How many text messages have you sent him?” Sam asked.

“About sixty-eight.” Bucky said. "Going on sixty-nine.”

“And you’re telling me that’s proof he’s getting laid?” The other man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“With a ringtone as annoying as mine, what else could it be?”

//

_All, all night long_

_And there’s something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I’m not like you guys_

_Twelve majestic lies_

_Tom has sex with guys!_

_\- Tom Delonge & Mark Hoppus _

 //

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that title's a mouthful. (Addendum 10/11/19 - In retrospect, there have been longer, more elaborate titles, so maybe not.)
> 
> And Steve is totally rocking his Infinity War look for this story, FYI. It was his hottest look and I'm legit sad he didn't get more screen-time in that movie.
> 
> So like, it seems that basically every story I write with these two involves Wanda getting knocked up. So, at the suggestion of a helpful reader, I went and did a story where it's basically just all about Steve wanting to put a kid (or three) in Wanda. There's like, a trend here or something.
> 
> 10/11/19 - Story updated, revised and reformatted.


End file.
